


Meeting

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, No Slash, Romance, probably AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of Carson what if</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 5-7-08  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> This story is a little bit of what if fun, that may be AU, but since I haven't watched farther than 3x16, don't tell me if it is.  
> Spoilers: Through mid season 2

Carson raised his glass in a toast.

"Happy 18th birthday, son."

John grinned back at him.

"Ok, spit it out. How did you and mum meet?"

Carson tried to look innocent.

"You know perfectly well we met at work."

John rolled his eyes.

"I know that! You've been promising for years that on my 18th birthday you'd tell me how you found out she loved you."

Carson smiled dreamily and then laughed, recalling the moment.

"Alright, then. The first time I had a clue she loved me was when she made my best friend kiss me while sharing his body."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My sister said I should change the name of his son, as it's confusing, but I think I like it being a bit confusing
> 
> A/N: This is obviously a sequel of sorts to Duet, that being the only ep that it actually spoils, but since saying so would give the ending away, I was purposely vague :P
> 
> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
